Spark!!
Spark!! was used for Takara Tomy's ad in it's 3rd PriSpo series "Jumppy". It was released in Prizmmy☆THE BEST!! and is the 10th song on the second disc. Reina Mia Hina Karin Lyrics |-|Romaji= Blowin' spark kotae o sagashite yoru o kirisaku explorer Toki ga tomaru shunkan ni riaru o tobikosu JUMPPY! ! Nagareteku kotoba no sukima o surinukete supiido agatte ku shoudou wa imeeji furikiru no rasen o himotoku kankaku de yugamu bijon datte itchokusen riron ja kaidoku dekinai youna sekai e no kontakuto Surudosa o mashiteku hikari no tsubu ga ishiki no naka o kake meguru you ni katachi no nai kimochi o nazotte tobashita shigunaru Blowin' spark kotae o sagashite yoru o kirisaku explorer honno sukoshi kowakute mo tokihanatsu omoi wa sou jumper Blowin' spark kotae o sagashite yoru o kirisaku explorer Toki ga tomaru shunkan ni riaru o tobikosu JUMPPY! ! Chiguhagu na kategorii namae wa tsukenaide sorry giman ja soujou dekinai youna 'watashi' to iu inpakuto Yamikumo ni oyoida denshi no umi de kioku no naka e shizundeku youna kigou ni nante naritakunai no sayonara gurabitii Blowin' spark deguchi o motomete ima o samayou explorer hidarimune ga itakute mo sono kodou wa zutto sou jumper Blowin' spark deguchi o motomete ima o samayou explorer boshi ga koboreru shunkan ni namida mo tsureteku JUMPPY! ! Ah 〜 umaku karada no soto ni Ah 〜 kokoro dake o jiyuu ni Ah 〜 toridasetanara kitto rakuna ndakedo… Blowin' spark kotae o sagashite yoru o kirisaku explorer honno sukoshi kowakute mo tokihanatsu omoi wa sou jumper Blowin' spark kotae o sagashite yoru o kirisaku explorer Toki ga tomaru shunkan ni riaru o tobikosu JUMPPY! ! |-|Kanji= Blowin' spark　答えを探して 夜を切り裂く　explorer 時間(とき)が止まる瞬間に リアルを跳び越すJUMPPY！！ 流れてくコトバの　隙間をすり抜けて スピード上がってく衝動は　イメージ振り切るの 螺旋を紐解く感覚で　歪むビジョンだって一直線 理論じゃ解読できないような　セカイへのコンタクト 鋭さを増してくヒカリの粒が 意識の中を駆け巡るように カタチのないキモチをなぞって飛ばしたシグナル Blowin' spark　答えを探して 夜を切り裂く　explorer ほんの少し　怖くても 解き放つ想いは　そうJumper Blowin' spark　答えを探して 夜を切り裂く　explorer 時間(とき)が止まる瞬間に リアルを跳び越すJUMPPY！！ チグハグなカテゴリー 名前は付けないでソーリー 欺瞞(ぎまん)じゃ操縦できないような 'ワタシ'というインパクト 闇雲に泳いだ電子の海で 記憶の中へ沈んでくような 記号になんてなりたくないのサヨナラグラビティー Blowin' spark　出口を求めて 今を彷徨う　explorer 左胸が　痛くても その鼓動はずっと　そうJumper Blowin' spark　出口を求めて 今を彷徨う　explorer 星が零れる瞬間に ナミダも連れて　JUMPPY！！ Ah〜　上手くカラダの外に Ah〜　ココロだけを自由に Ah〜　取り出せたなら きっとラクなんだけど… Blowin' spark　答えを探して 夜を切り裂く　explorer ほんの少し　怖くても 解き放つ想いは　そうJumper Blowin' spark　答えを探して 夜を切り裂く　explorer 時間(とき)が止まる瞬間に リアルを跳び越すJUMPPY！！ |-|English= Blowin' spark look for answers and be an explorer that cuts through the night The moment when the time stops leap over reality JUMPPY The speeds impulse shake off one's image Flowing words are slipping through the gap The sense of perusing a helix warps visions from it's straight line An undeciphered theory is like the contacts to the world The sharpness increases with every tiny particles light as it cantors around among it's consciousness Without a form, the feelings fly to follow the signal Blowin' spark look for answers and be an explorer that cuts through the night Even if you're a little bit scared unleash all your feelings jumper Blowin' spark look for answers and be an explorer that cuts through the night The moment when the time stops leap over reality JUMPPY Without a category we cannot connect you to a name,sorry Deception cannot be stirred that is the impact of "me" An electron is reckless for swimming in the sea All memory will simply sink I don't want to become a symbol, goodbye gravity Blowin' spark look for an exit and wander through it explorer Even if your left chest hurts Your heartbeat will always be there jumper Blowin' spark look for an exit and wander through it explorer The moment the stars fall as is your tears JUMPPY Ah~ Although I have a skillful body Ah~ Only my heart feels free Ah~ If I could just take it out It would be a lot easier Blowin' spark look for answers and be an explorer that cuts through the night Even if you're a little bit scared unleash all your feelings jumper Blowin' spark look for answers and be an explorer that cuts through the night The moment when the time stops leap over reality JUMPPY Trivia # A helix is a right hand spiral conformation # Prizmmy said they struggled with this song because it had a lot of kanji # This song is about a robot Category:Prizmmy Lyrics